


Together

by EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Romance, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12/pseuds/EwanMcGregorIsMyHomeboy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden by the Jedi Code. Restricted by duty. But sometimes, two souls are meant to be joined. For Obi-Wan Kenobi and Satine Kryze, that time is now...</p><p>Obitine Wedding (Chapter 1) and Wedding Night (Chapter 2, explicit) request fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WeddingDay

He was pacing. In his many years serving as a Jedi, being thrown into corners of the galaxy with Anakin who had penchant for pyrotechnics, being shoved into corners, trapped under debris, launched onto battlefields: never in his life had he ever taken his nervousness out by pacing. And yet, here he was, burning a path through the soft carpet of his room, hands running through his hair, almost in anguish.

"You need to calm down." And, again, for once in his life, Anakin was sitting cross legged in a chair, telling him to calm down.

"I can't exactly calm down right now." He sort of glared at his former apprentice, who just grinned up at him.

"What are you even nervous about?" He asked, picking at a spot on one of his fingernails. "She already said yes. And you don't even have that much to remember Obi-Wan. The important part is the "I" and the "Do." Obi-Wan did not appreciate the sense of humor, but he slumped down on the bed anyway. His shoulders felt much lighter without the usual weight of his battle armor; he was dressed in something reminiscent of his Jedi garb, though. He had felt that actually getting married in his beige tunic and leggings would be pushing his luck a bit to far, but he wanted to look and feel like himself so Satine had arranged him a blended outfit, combining the basic, humble look of his Jedi tunic with colors fit for the consort of a Duchess.

His tunic was white, accented with, instead of his heavy utility belt, a simple, dark blue belt that matched the color of his pants exactly. He still had a clip for his lightsaber, which he had cleaned and polished the night before, and that was now lying on the bed next to him.

"It's more than that, Anakin."

"The Order's not going to find out, Obi-Wan." Anakin sighed, and Obi-Wan glared at him again. His apprentice didn't mind defying the order so much, but Obi-Wan had bigger concerns with it. He had finally though, allowed his heart to make a decision for him so he could marry Satine. He wasn't going to let it go to waste. "It must be something else."

Obi-Wan shook his head in disagreement, but there were a thousand things he was actually worried about. How often would he actually get to see her? What would this mean for her as a Duchess? What if the council got suspicious? What if he forgot the vows he had written for her? What if he could no longer be a Jedi after he had spent time together with her? What about making love with her? What if he did something wrong? What if, in some way they were married, he hurt her without meaning to? What if he died in battle? The buzzing of a thousand questions poured through his brain, and he clamped his hands on the side of his head, willing them to quiet down.

They didn't, instead coming to a dead stop when Padme came in, dressed in her Maid of Honor outfit, smiling at both of them. She was dressed in pale green, and Obi-Wan watched as Anakin's eyes lit up when he saw her. That's what he wanted from this marriage, and he realized, watching the two of them, that he could finally have that.

"We're ready, gentlemen."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obi-Wan had never been one for ceremony, and even though he was marrying royalty, he had told the Duchess he didn't want a large ordeal. Her people knew she was getting married, they had sent gifts, mostly pieces of Mandalorian artwork, to the palace for the last couple of months; but they respected her wish to keep it private. It was very small. Clearly, Obi-Wan couldn't invite his friends form the Order, nor any that it would be too risky to have them know they had gotten married. She had been selective as well, only having her nephew, Korkie as part of the ceremony, and a few others from Mandalore high nobility attend.

He stood at the front by the alter, the official a small, very elderly man whose thick rimmed glasses were a smidge to large for his face, but who was beaming at him each time he looked. He worked in the palace, and had seen Obi-Wan often as he came to visit Satine as their relationship grew. As Obi-Wan had gotten to know him, he had always made sure that he had warm blankets, fresh fruit, and a clean clothes in his guest room. For that, he had been grateful. He was nervous though, standing in front of these people. Until the music started.

Anakin, linked arms with Padme, came into sight. They were simultaneously best man and Maid of Honor, and Obi-Wan didn't think he had seen two people more happy to participate. They walked slowly down the aisle, Anakin grinning up at him, Padme giving him a soft smile before they came to their respective spots at the front of the room. Next in were a small Mandalorian boy, maybe three or four, with their rings on a cushion, and a little girl with her basket of flowers that she tossed around to decorate the aisle.

After them were the only other set of bridesmaids and groomsmen, Korkie and Ashoka who had discarded her Jedi garb in favor of a black dress that matched Korkie's clothing perfectly. Obi-Wan smiled, glad that she could be a part of this with them. He had hesitated at first, about telling her, but at Anakin's insistence, he had told her of their relationship and she had proven an invaluable bit of help in the last few months.

The music dropped, the small crowd of mostly elderly guardians paused and turned to watch. Obi-Wan couldn't help it, he gasped as she came into view. She was more than beautiful. Anyone could be beautiful. She was radiant, walking slowly towards him, hands around a bouquet they had chosen together. His nerves spiked then slowly relinquished themselves, her calm front helping to relive him of the stresses he had felt all that day. In moments, she stood across from him, her hands wrapped in his, their eyes meeting, and he knew what actual happiness could be.

The ceremony went off without a hitch, he felt the joy of their marriage bond as they slipped their twin rings, simple gold bands, entwined with blue sapphires, around their fingers, and spoke their vows in clear voices, tears coming to both sets of eyes, not of sadness, but of the happiness they could enjoy together.

"You may kiss the bride." And though it wasn't their first kiss, when her hands came around his neck, tugging him close, and his twined around the soft hair at the back of hers, both laced with the promise of forever; it felt like something new, something never felt before, had erupted between them.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He woke the next morning, not alone for the first time. The were wrapped together, a tangle of limbs and blankets, warm in the soft morning sunlight. They were honeymooning on Naboo, in a private cottage owned by Padme's family, her gift to them for the wedding. He moved his hands through her hair, the desire to move from her entirely absent from his body, reveled in her warmth.

She woke slowly, coming to in such an easy way that he was grateful, pressing a kiss to the top of her head where it rested fully on his chest. "Good morning, love."

She looked up, smiling at him, and used his chest as leverage to kiss him fully on the lips. Neither was free to speak for a long moment, every memory of their night spent together as husband and wife coming through them, pouring out in the unspoken love and passions that broiled around them.

"Good morning." She returned the sentiment, moving to climb off of him, afraid she was to heavy for him, but he held her fast with a warm arm around her waist He didn't want to separate from her, not when they had waited so long to be together.

"Yesterday was phenomenal." He said, and she let out a happy sigh in agreement, laying back down on his chest, feeling the deep vibrations there as he spoke. "I only ever dreamed of getting to marry you, I never thought…well, I didn't expect to ever be allowed to."

"Yesterday was amazing." She agreed, and he felt her hand slide down his chest, over his stomach, to settle on his hip bone. "But I know that today will be even better."

He laughed softly, feeling her move even closer to him. "What do you want to do today, our first day as husband and wife?"

She looked up at him, her eyes mischievous. "Well, I could think of a couple of things." And that was the last coherent thought he had as she pulled him into another kiss, her hands drifting back over his body.


	2. Wedding Night

He was nervous again. Not because of the events of the day: the wedding had been more than he had ever dreamed of; his wife, his calm, centered, intelligent, beautiful wife, was finally married to him. He reached unconsciously and touched their wedding bang with his fingers. He would have to take it off, of course, he returned to the temple, he had bought a chain to wear it on instead, to keep it a secret. But for the next two weeks, it could rest happily on his finger, a symbol of all he had gained.

The reception had been fantastic, and although Anakin and several of the other older people had laid heavily into the champagne, he hadn't touched any beyond what he and Satine had shared after they opened the bottle. He was possibly regretting that now, it may have eased his nerves a bit, but he wanted to be fully cogniscent of what was happening. He wanted to do this more than perfectly, for her. He looked into the mirror, taking in his appearance, other than the new clothes, he looked no different. He felt different, though, stronger, more whole.

He thought about the day, sweeping her around the dancefloor, soft kisses they had shared, including one where she smudged a bit of icing on his face on purpose before she wiped it off with a napkin. The calming ship ride, where she had changed out of her beautiful flowing white dress into a pale blue one that accented both her eyes and her face. She had teased him then, of staring at her, but it had been hard to stop looking.

He leaned forward onto the sink. She was waiting on his now in what would be the first bedroom they would share together. The thought made him blush, and he was glad she wasn't there to see it. He could fight a war, negotiate himself out of prison, but making love with the Duchess, with his wife, was going to be an entirely new experience. It what he was now considering a low point in his recent concerns, he had asked Anakin for advice. "Do what she wants. Make it about her, you'll enjoy it more that way." It was not a conversation he wanted to relive.

What if he hurt her? What if he did something wrong? The mechanics of it were simple enough, that they had learned at the temple. He had kissed other people, he had kissed her, he had thought about what their physical relationship could be. It excited him, that they could have this together. It was also terrifying, and he laughed to himself that a Jedi must not know fear. And he looked towards the bathroom door, she was waiting on him out there, and, steeling his resolve, he opened the door and went to her.

He looked up at her and smiled, his cheeks tinting under the cover of his beard so she didn't see. They crossed the room together, and he pulled her close in an embrace, one arm looping around her waist, the other brushing through the loose ends of her hair. "I was almost afraid you'd changed your mind." She teased him, poking his chest through his thick white tunic. Her dress was cut much lower than the one they had been married in, now safely stored in a box, and he couldn't help letting his eyes travel down the smooth, pale skin of her neck.

"I could never change my mind about you, love." Her hands slid past his shoulders, looping around his neck and pulling him into a gentle kiss. It was soft, comforting, and he untensed, letting his shoulders drop down lower, melting into her. He wondered if she knew he was worried, and he had to guess that she was as she slid her tongue softly against his lips, moving them forward. He let her in, touching hers with his own, enjoying the taste of her that was reminiscent of mint and the strawberries they had enjoyed on the freighter from Mandalore.

The kiss got deeper, he could feel himself unconsciously wanting to be closer to her, moving his hands to her hips to hold her closer to his body. She broke apart from him and he stiffened. "I don't want you to have to rush, Obi-Wan…I mean, simply because we are married…this isn't an obligation." He was grateful to her, both for her gentleness, and her reassurance; but what she didn't realize that behind his nerves, behind his somewhat uncomfortably stiff motions was real desire. He wanted this, to hold her, to be with her in every way he could be. As much as she did.

"I love you, Satine," He pressed his forehead to hers, looking her in the eyes. There was still a question their, of whether they would consummate their relationship that night. "Let me show you how much." And he leaned in to kiss her again, lips parted slightly. She got the message, smiling against his lips, and as they kissed this time, she peeled the dark blue belt from around his waist and let it fall to a pile of cloth onto the floor. She didn't stop there, breaking their kiss, and, with carefully fingers, undid the strings that held the panels of his white tunic together. They split apart, and she ran her hands over his now bare torso, pushing the thick fabric off onto the floor where it joined his belt. He couldn't hide the blush form her now, his entire face pink as she took in his bare torso.

"You're perfect, Obi-Wan," She said, taking her time to trace each thick line of muscle and sharp definition on his torso. He doubted her, wondering if she had noticed all of the jagged white scars he had amassed over the years. In a motion that got a small gasp to form in his throat, she pressed her lips to one on the upper part of his chest, kissing it gently as her fingers traced others. She took his hand in hers and pulled him to the bed, guiding him back to sit on it, kissing him again.

It was an entirely new sensation, feeling the rough fabric of her clothes against his bare skin; feeling her soft skin on his as he kissed her. She kneaded his muscles softly, and he brushed a gentle hand over her side, the silk feel of her dress exposed to him. He broke their kiss, he could feel her surprise, and then acceptance as he moved his lips down, kissing her jawbone then the pulse point on her throat. It fluttered against his lips, and he tightened his grip instinctively on her hips, wild thoughts coming to him. "Obi-Wan," She whispered against his skin, and he pulled his head back to look at her, where she took his face in her hands and kissed him soundly again. "Help me." She turned, and after a brief moment of shock, he realized she wanted him to unzip her dress.

He smiled, his nerves coming back in waves, but his excitement growing as well. He reached upwards, and gently undid the zipper, watching as more and more of her skin was exposed to his eyes. In a feeling he recognized as pure arousal, he watched as she stepped out of it, wearing a dark blue bra and underwear set that matched his pants. He simply looked at her, eyes wide, trying to take all of her in. "Satine..you're…" He didn't want to say beautiful. Beautiful felt far to plain. To say perfect would be a repeat of what she had already said. "You're gorgeous." He blurted out, unable to put his thoughts into words. He wondered if that was any surprise, a lot of his blood was starting to concentrate elsewhere in his body as he looked at her.

She smiled at him, her face devastatingly radiant, and he could feel the warring love and lust that rolled off of her like waves. The force had wrapped itself around them, gently urging them on. She came back to the bed, crawling onto him, and before he knew what was happening, he was flat on the bed, his lips joined to hers, her waist straddling his into the bed. "Do you like this?" When they broke for air, slightly panting, she gestured to her bra.

"It's perfect." He said, leaning up on his elbows. "You didn't have to get anything special." She laughed, a motion that reverberated through his entire body the way they were connected.

"It's out wedding day, Obi-Wan. Of course I did." Then he lost himself for a moment as she kissed his neck, then moved to lightly suck on his collarbone, all the while touching his chest, his abdomen, his shoulders. Each touch was phenomenal, shooting sparks through him that he had never felt. When they had decided to wait for this night, they had restrained themselves, never losing clothing when they kissed, sleeping apart so as not to tempt fate. But he realized, her hands having reached the waistband of his pants, he didn't have to restrain himself anymore.

"Satine," She stopped her journey, her eyes lingering for a moment on the growing bulge at the front of his trousers, his blush deepening further still. His hands ghosted over her bare sides, and as she leaned backwards, he slid one hand around her waist, and in a quick moment flipped them to where he was hovering over her. "Is this alright?" He was suddenly worried he was being far to forward, but she was grinning, her eyes wide with pleasant surprise. He kissed her on the lips, not lingering, before he moved to the uncovered parts of her chest, kissing the tops of her breasts that showed over her bra line. His hands traced down her stomach, his weight settling between her knees as he kissed her naval.

He slid his hand under he back, she used his shoulders as leverage as he went to undue the bra clasp. IT came apart in his fingers, but he waited on a gentle nod from her before he pulled it forward, exposing her skin. He didn't want to stare, but looking at her like this, the only part of her body still covered to him covered by what seemed at once like a small piece and insurmountably large piece of blue lace cloth, he couldn't help but look at her, long jarring tingles running up his spine. "Can I touch you?" TO his relief, she didn't laugh; they may be married, but he still wanted to do this correctly, to treat her with every bit of respect she was deserving of. And he knew she knew how important this was to him.

Slowly, moving one hand up form where it rested on her hip, he caressed the newly exposed skin of her breasts. He heard her gasp as he cupped them gently, the sensation as new to him as it was to her. She was beautiful, in every way. He couldn't resist, after brushing a thumb against one of her nipples, feeling it harden and react to his touch, he leaned forward to kiss her breasts, pressing her tongue against her nipple, tasting her skin and feeling her reaction. He repeated the motion to the other one, taking his time to revel in this moment between them, happy surprise washing over him when she let out a low moan and twisted her fingers in the hair at the back of his neck, pulling his lips closer.

He would have been happy to kiss her lick this, feeling her muscles tighten in pleasure at his touch, for the rest of his life, but other parts of his body had other ideas. His pants were more than tight, and his thoughts were straying to what the next few minutes would bring in their coupling. He placed a last kiss to the skin of her stomach before sitting up. Before he could move to tug at her panties, she reached small hand between them, brushing fingers against the bulge between his legs.

He groaned and bucked his hips into her touch; surprised at himself for his behavior. With the same hand, though his body protested the loss of friction, she moved and undid his pant strings, and from under him, pushed them off his hips where he could kick them off onto the floor. To his surprise, seeing how slowly they had been moving, she did the same with his black compression shorts, and in an instant, he was naked. He looked at her eyes, which widened slightly as she openly stared at him. He blushed, he had been doing so much of that lately, but she didn't speak.

He was suddenly nervous again, not knowing her opinion of him. "Can I touch you?" She repeated his phrase and he looked down at her surprised. A wave of love washed over him, she wanted to make him as comfortable as possible, which, considering he was fully naked, could be a very difficult thing indeed. He nodded, letting out a small breath and she moved her hand through the small curls on his chest down the light path of hair on his stomach. Her hand never stilled, and in moment where he was forced to clench his eyes from the pleasure of it, she took him in her hand stroking him lightly.

He groaned in her shoulder, unable to keep the noise in his chest any longer, losing himself in her gentle motions, his body urging him to move forward, but his brain not wanting her to stop. "Satine," He panted above her, "Wait." She released him, looking alarmedly up at him. He let out a low chuckle, trying to catch his breath. "Nothing's wrong, I just didn't want that to go….too far." She got the message, curving her lips up at him leaning up to kiss him again. He put a hand between them, tugging on her panties, which peeled down her legs easily, joining the rest of their forgotten clothes on the floor. He trailed his fingers back up her legs, grazing her calves, the back of her knees where she gasped out his name, and then her thighs where he was surprised to feel waves of heat pouring form her.

His chest filled with pride, she wanted him as much as he wanted her, he came close to pressing his fingers against her, wanting to feel her, not knowing if that's what she wanted as well. "Obi," she looked him straight in the eyes, "Please." And so he did, moving his fingers through warm folds of skin, feeling the wetness cling to his skin, brushing against what he could tell were a bundle of nerves as she arched into his touch. He pressed against it more, each noise or move she made shooting straight sparks down his body, and when he moved a finger against the entrance of her body, feeling hwo ready she was to make love with him, he realized he didn't want to wait any longer.

Then he remembered something. "I brought protection." He moved his hand back, not wanting to break contact, a sentiment that she shared as her body arched to follow his touch.

"I'm on medicine, we don't need it." He looked down at her, surprised. He hadn't known. "I've been waiting a long time to be with you, Obi-Wan, I wanted to be able to feel all of you." He leaned down to kiss her again, enjoying the aesthetic of her blonde hair splayed out on their pillows. "Make love to me." Her hands trailed down his chest again, her pupils dilated with desire that mirrored his own. He moved between them and she hooked a leg over his hip, making it easier for him as he guided himself into her body.

He wasn't sure what he had expected. Heat maybe, and, judging by how he had touched her earlier, wetness. But this was indescribable. It was amazing, her body seemed to be pulling him in deeper, guiding him into her, moving him deeper. She moaned at the contact, a noise that mingled with his own moan of pure pleasure. He stilled when he felt he was in as far he could go, until she felt her heel press into his back, moving him even further in, their upper bodies pressing together.

He would be happy never to move again, here, buried inside of her body, his head in her shoulder. He had never felt anything so amazing, and doubted he would ever again. But something in the back of his mind jarred him onward, and he pulled his hips back slightly, only to move them forward again. "Force," He whispered into her neck, repeating the motion. He didn't want to go to quickly, didn't want to hurt her, but his body urged him to settle into an insistent rhythm, each thrust into her pulling him closer to an edge he hadn't known existed.

She moaned underneath him, a mix of primal sounds, gasps, and his name leaving her body as he moved inside and against her. He hoped, hearing the bed start to squeak under them as he quickened his rhythm again, that she was enjoying this as much as he was. He pulled her into a kiss, making it a quick one as he couldn't hold back a loud, primal sound that came from his chest.

He was getting close, to what time would only tell, but he wanted that for her as well. He reached a hand between them, and, never stilling his hips, brushed his fingers against the bundle of nerves he had touched earlier. The effect was instant, she cried his name, hands twisting in his hair, but almost more noticeably, the inner muscles of his body, already tight around him, clenched hard. It pulled him into oblivion, her name leaving his lips in the same fashion she had done with his, and he felt himself empty inside of her body with a couple of shallow thrusts. He saw stars, brilliant light, his mind filled with an image of her, the feel of her, the taste of her lips, and the sound of her cry. He didn't want to move, didn't want to pull out of her body, didn't want to separate them.

But he was worried for her comfort, so he ignored his physical wishes and separated them, lying next to her on the bed, desperately trying to catch his breath again. She was in the same boat, but she rolled over to face him, a smile spread across her flushed face. She didn't say anything, she didn't have to. They moved together on the bed, pulling sheets and blankets around them, settling into a quiet space where all that existed was love and passion, where the last image Obi-Wan saw before drifting off to sleep was his wedding band, and her fingers entwined around it.


End file.
